<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As long as I breathe by just_Lu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289111">As long as I breathe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_Lu/pseuds/just_Lu'>just_Lu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Folk of the Air - Holly Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_Lu/pseuds/just_Lu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: “jude during her banishment post wicked king 3-5 years later is married with a child that is actually Cardan’s Cardan forces Jude back to Elfhame and tries to win her love back because Cardan will always love Jude. All I ask is that Jude remains a young woman throughout this fic she is always young and that Jude is a good mother.”</p><p> </p><p>Beta-read by the awesome Aida &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unsettled matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charrise/gifts">Charrise</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I received the request early September, I think. I was waiting until I had finished my last fanfic to post this one. There is someone else that received a request similar from the same person and posted it some time ago, but we had different perspective, this is just another fic, I hope you guys don't mind.  </p><p>To inspire me, I listened to:<br/>--Bryce Fox - Horns<br/>--Indila - dernière danse<br/>--Rihanna – Stay<br/>--Billie Eilish - lovely (Lyrics) ft. Khalid<br/>--Eurielle - Hate Me<br/>--Claire Wyndham  - My Love Will Never Die</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>[Jude’s POV]</p><p> </p><p>   The wind blows the white curtains violently and I am caught in it, strands of hair covering my face – it is all a mess. Madoc’s letter in my hand gets in the way as I try to grip the curtain back to its hook beside the window. My sigh is long, since with the smell of the rain, the wind also brings me Cardan’s scent. It has been four years and a couple of months since he sent me into exile, but I still remember his scent, and I still dream of him.</p><p>   “C’mon, I don’t want to be caught in the rain!”, I shout to the end of corridor then close the window.</p><p>   As a fortunate person, I married the man that I loved, and even if we were both exhausted that night, after Cardan almost died and after my duel with his brother Balekin, we managed to exchange vows, and seal them with passion, our desires stronger than our will to sleep. It was my first and last time. Because after being exiled, I discovered that I was pregnant, and I had my time fully occupied by this child. I missed my mother Eva more than ever, but surprisingly, Madoc and Oriana started to visit me in the human realm, leaving Elfhame talk behind, since I couldn’t stand to hear about Cardan, to avoid the pain in my heart. I never wanted to live in the human world, and if I were by myself, I certainly would try returning to Elfhame or die of boredom here. This was not my world anymore, not after I had grown up in that magical land, full of wonders. However, with a child, my world became wherever my son is. I can face any monster for his sake.</p><p>   I moved out of Vivi and Heather’s apartment, and now I live with my son. Oak and Dhalia are here, Taryn’s daughter, spending spring with me. I still cannot believe that my twin had killed Locke. As a punishment, Cardan sentenced Taryn to live as a fox through spring for as long as she lives, so that’s why we take turns in the family, taking care of Dhalia each beginning of spring, until the very last day, which is after tomorrow, and that is what Madoc’s letter is about, how he is coming to take his granddaughter back to Elfhame, because also as part of her punishment, Taryn could not leave Elfhame.</p><p>   Oh these kids! They are going to make me late again. I have to take them to Vivi’s apartment, which is in the next building, and run to work. Raising a child is quite expensive, so I have two jobs. One is as a waiter at the “Sweet Dreams”, a coffee shop, during daytime; the other is for the Fae, making deliveries or fighting someone for them, during nighttime. I storm to Aaden’s room, and open the door ready to snap at them, but I am taken aback by a repulsive smell.</p><p>   “What have you done?”, I ask them with a grimace.</p><p>   The three of them laugh at my face. Dhalia has Locke’s eyes and fluffy hair, and she is lovely, the same age as my son. She hides behind Aaden’s wardrobe, stealing glances at her uncle. Of course I know it was Oak’s idea.</p><p>   “We are having a fart contest!”, Aaden answers, proudly.</p><p>   He looks cute, but Aaden loves to play tricks on me. Even if I am angry for being late because of a fart contest, I give in and laugh with them. I can see a bit of myself in Aaden, but mostly, he is Cardan’s spitting image. Black curls over his head, like raven’s feathers; obsidian eyes with a golden rim, mischievous behind those thick lashes; and a tail with a furry tip, waving, giving away his joy.</p><p>   “Let’s go, or mommy might lose her job”, I say.</p><p>   I let the children with Vivi, and hurry to my workplace by the corner of the block, entering through the backdoor, donning my yellow uniform, and already taking orders by the tables. Once the rain gets heavier, the place calms down and I can even prepare myself a cup of tea.</p><p>   “I covered for you, Jude, so you owe me one <em>again</em>”, says David, my coworker.</p><p>   He sits by the balcony, giving me a charming smile. He has dark brown skin, broad shoulders, and I have seen him shirtless once, when David was washing his car in front of his house across the street, and it was <em>quite</em> a view of muscles and firmness. His hair is short, dark brown curls, and he is very charismatic.</p><p>   “Sure”, I shrug. “beers on Friday?”</p><p>   “Seems fair”, David gives me a smirk.</p><p>   By the end of my shift, the rain lightens up, and I manage to get back home safe and sound. I change into my night shift outfit: plain black clothes with knives and a dagger attached to my legs in leather belts. I take my bicycle, and meet my employer by the usual alley. The task is simply to deliver a bottle of Nevermore to another Fae, and as soon as I am done, I return to my home. It might be my over caution, but I feel that I am being followed. Before going to Vivi’s apartment, I take a look around the block, and find nothing. It must be because I smelled his scent earlier today, that is what makes me paranoid – Cardan.</p><p>   “Tomorrow is going to be pizza night?”, I confirm with Vivi. “Dhalia will return to her mother on the day after”</p><p>   “Yeah, pizza and chocolate!”, Vivi smiles at me, as she opens the door so I can leave with the children.</p><p>   An arrow spikes the front door, where my head was a second ago, and the children scream in a startle.</p><p>   “Oak, take them to the safe place!”, I tell him, and he obeys.</p><p>   Ever since I came to the human realm, I have been training my brother in combat skills, and also prepared my family for any kind of attack. I have not told Cardan about Aaden. I have not talked to him ever since Cardan sent me into exile, but is not like he couldn’t find out and try to take Aaden from me; or worse, it is not like our enemies couldn’t find out and try to kill my son. I spot grey eyes by a shadow, and I chase after the faerie that dares to try to kill me. It is an elf woman, her crossbow ready to shoot me again, but I dodge and kick her. We throw fists at each other, and I am confident that I will win. However, she was not alone.</p><p>   Her partner is a troll, and now I am having a bit of struggle. I reach for my knives, but even then I am still at a disadvantage. The elf punches me in the face, making me stumble behind, then the troll kicks my stomach. I try harder, feeling the adrenaline in my veins, and I manage to keep up with the enemies. Suddenly, I am pulled into an embrace from behind, a black cloak enveloping us, and the enemies step back, afraid. My body is tingling, I know this scent, it once felt like home. Why is he here?</p><p>   “Arrest them”, Cardan’s voice is steady, and an involuntary shiver runs through my body, as I have ached to hear this sound for a bit more than four years.</p><p>   The Roach and another three knights take down the enemies. I take a step away from Cardan’s arms, and he lets me. My eyes look everywhere but him. Roach glances at me for a moment, then focuses again on the enemy he is tying up.</p><p>   “I know you stayed in the human realm to live away from me, and in an attempt to  keep Aaden safe. However, you are in danger now, the palace might be the safest place for you both. In Elfhame”.</p><p>   His words don’t make sense. My heart is thundering, and I don’t know how to feel. Aaden. I turn on my heel to get back to Vivi’s apartment, and Cardan walks beside me with no hardship.</p><p>  “Go away”, I manage a snarl, still avoiding him.</p><p>   “I can’t. Until you are both safe, I cannot leave”, Cardan’s controlled voice makes me scoff.</p><p>   I open the door, and see no one.</p><p>   “<em>Kuchiyose no Jutso</em>!” I shout our secret code. A summon jutso from<em> Naruto</em>, one of the few things that I like about the human realm, and watch with the children.</p><p>   “YES!”, the children celebrate in the back of the apartment, and they come running to me. I hug all three of them together, and Vivi come right after with Heather.</p><p>   They are stunned, looking at Cardan beside me.</p><p>   “Did anyone try to enter the house?”, I ask.</p><p>   “No, just you”, Oak tells me.</p><p>   Aaden frees himself from my embrace, and jumps into Cardan’s arms.</p><p>   “You are here!”</p><p>  With my surprise and confusion, I can’t stop myself from turning to look at them. My heart breaks again, with Cardan smiling so warmly to his small version inside his embrace.</p><p>   “How do you know each other?”, my voice comes out as a whisper, almost inaudible.</p><p>   “He is my father!”, Aaden answers promptly.</p><p>   Cardan enters the apartment, closing the door behind him. He meets my eyes and the pain in my chest is suffocating me, as if ice stakes were growing inside me. There is no crown nor golden earrings. A man wearing black. As if he could ever be plain. Dhalia runs to hide behind Oak.</p><p>   “If you must discuss it now, can we at least do this privately?”, Cardan asks.</p><p>   I don’t want to be alone with him, but I need to know what is going on, so I nod. Cardan places Aaden on the ground.</p><p>   “I will come back soon”, I tell Vivi. Cardan and I leave her apartment.</p><p>   We walk side by side again, and I let him inside my apartment. Cardan appraises my home as he walks in, and my anger starts growing.</p><p>   “So?”, I cross my arms over my chest, my hands in fists, trying to keep me from yelling at him.</p><p>   Cardan turns to look at me, his face is unreadable.</p><p>   “You want to know how I know about my son?”, he lifts a brow. His arrogance reminds me one of the reasons that I hated him before I ever dreamed of loving him.</p><p>   “You can start from there, yes”, I hiss.</p><p>   He sighs, and turns his face into a scowl for a second, repulsed by a thought. Perhaps by me.</p><p>   “When I decided that I had to see why you would not answer my letters, I saw you... With a huge belly”, Cardan sits on the couch, crossing his legs. “I thought you had found another, that’s why you would not come back to m- That’s why you would not return to be the High Queen. You were building a family in the human realm, and thought it was better than Elfhame’s life. However, Liliver intercepted a letter from Taryn, and it said that the child was mine. I could not believe it.” Cardan turns his eyes from me, clenching his jaw. “But the Bomb told me that she went to find out more about it, and she heard that you had a faerie healer to help you with the birth, because your baby had a specific condition. It had a tail”</p><p>   I rub the missing tip of my finger, not liking anything about this story. Letters? What letters? Liliver spying on me?</p><p>   “Whenever you were too tired, I held him, and made Aaden sleep in my arms. I tried my best to keep out of your sight, since I assumed that you did not wish to see me again. Nonetheless, I won’t live my life away from my son”, Cardan looks at me, his chest heaving. He looks about to cry, but also about to kill me. “How could you not tell me about him?”</p><p>   “You sent me into exile, Cardan”, I try to keep a steady voice, but it crackles a little. “You didn’t want anything to do with me, why would I tell you that I had a child? A half human baby, perhaps you would despise him-”</p><p>   “Despise him?”, Cardan rises, darkness crossing his face. “I love him! He is <em>my</em> son! Jude, you can hate me however you want to, but you can’t take one of the most precious living beings of my life and hide him from me!” he laughs hysterically. “And I was the one called cruel!”</p><p>   “You are called cruel because there is truth in that”, I watch him walking from side to side. Should I punch him?</p><p>   “Yes, I am”, Cardan scoffs. “You killed my brother when I told you not to do so. I know, Jude, I know that you were protecting me and the crown. What made me mad was that you married me and did not think about telling me this piece of information. You let me love you while you still had my brother’s blood under your nails. Of course I had to do something about it! I had to do a useful thing as a king for once, and with your punishment in front of Queen Orlagh, all the politics would be solved. And I made it clear, I made your punishment in a way that you could come back so we could talk things through and live the marriage that we vowed, together!” Cardan is crying, furious with me, and with him I suppose. I feel the tears sliding over my cheeks, my eyes burning as I try to hold them. “You left me Jude, and you didn’t look back. You never gave me a chance to make things better, and was willing to live the rest of your life hiding Aaden from me. What if you had died tonight, Jude? What would happen to Aaden? Did you have a plan for that as well? Aaden would grow up under the care of your family, never knowing me? Do you know that you were also stealing his father from him?”</p><p>   “You hated me!”, I yell at him, “You sent me into exile and you expected me to correspond with you, telling you how miserable you made me feel? How lonely it was to raise Aaden, to see you in him and miss you? And what are you talking about? You made my punishment clear, yes, that I can only return to Elfhame pardoned by you. What does it have to do with talking things through? Does it mean that after these years you think that now it is a good time, you pardon my exile and expect me to run into your arms?”</p><p>   Cardan blinks, then rubs his face to rid himself from his tears. He is beautiful even after crying. I bet that my swollen and reddened face is so human, that it could make him nauseous.</p><p>   “Fuck Jude, did you just throw away all of my letters without reading them?”, his voice is low, as he calms down.</p><p>   “What fucking letters?”, I yell again, feeling that I could keep fighting him, blurting out all of my pain for hours. I am still pondering about punching Cardan.</p><p>   “Fuck!”, Cardan covers his face, then grips his hair, frustrated. “Fuck!”</p><p>   “What is it, Cardan?”</p><p>   He turns to me, devastated.</p><p>   “Jude, I wrote you every week before I learned about your pregnancy. It was about eight months of letters. When I thought you where taking more time than necessary to return to Elfhame, I realized that you could have not understood my riddle, so I wrote you time and time again about it. You are the High Queen, Jude, you are a crown of Elfhame and could have pardoned yourself, returning whenever you wished to do so. But it seems that you didn’t receive a single letter from me”.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>   The rain slams against the window as we process what we just told each other.</p><p>   “We can discuss more of it later”, Cardan breaks off the silence. “The Court of Horns found out about Aaden, and has put all their allies on the task of taking him a hostage. I came to bring you both back to Elfhame, even if I have to do it by force”</p><p>   “You are not going to force me into anything, Cardan!”, I growl at him. “You have done enough of that already”</p><p>   “Liliver is under the task of taking Aaden. As we can see through the window, she is succeeding at it”. Cardan nods to the window, and I jump onto the couch to see what he is talking about.</p><p>   They are all with bags: Vivi, Heather, Dhalia, Oak and Aaden. And they seem to be having fun, as Oak laughs with my son and the Bomb leads the way out of the building. I open the door and start storming after my family, But as I reach the parking lot, all I see is the last glimpse of Aaden in Heather’s arm, riding the Ragwort horse. I turn on my heel and slap Cardan right across his face. He is stunned, his hair clinging to his face, drenched with the rain.</p><p>   “He is my son!”, I cry and snarl. “Bring him back to me!”</p><p>   “No”, Cardan takes the ragworts from his pockets. “But I shall bring you to him”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. With all our flaws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>[Cardan’s POV]</p><p> </p><p>I have never seen Jude this exasperated, fighting everyone after we had left the children sleeping in a guest room. She is yelling at Vivienne for allowing the Bomb to bring them here, she shouts at Heather for not being mad at Vivienne's irresponsibility. Jude stabs the table with her knife, instead of stabbing Liliver when she tries to argue. And it is not because she is still angry with the story about Jude’s exile, but simply because her son was taken from her without permission.</p><p>“I gave the permission, he is my son-“, I start saying, but I am cut off by a knife flying close enough to my face, and it stops with the blade buried in the wall behind me. Fury boils my blood.</p><p>Jude scoffs. A strand of her hair sways away from her mouth with her heavy breath. She turns to leave, leaving her knives behind. Vines with thorns start growing out of the wooden table, my power over the Land overflowing with my rage, and Liliver presses Heather and Vivienne out of the room. I need wine.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Jude’s room is empty, and there is no sign of my son. Is she playing with me? Did she forget that <em>I am cruel</em>? I charge across the corridors, asking where my villain is. Randalin comes into my direction, but my face must show a murderous intent, and he shrinks, stumbling on his own feet as he tries to bow, and keeps walking to the opposite direction that I am.</p><p>“My king”, a knight comes to me, anxious. “She is in the courtyard, with the boy”.</p><p>“Show me where”, I command.</p><p>I follow the knight, planning venomous words to throw at Jude. It is not an unfamiliar situation, I am just out of practice with her. However, once I spot her, my heart sinks, painfully beating. Jude is laughing, running with Aaden as they play together. She is still wearing human clothes that Vivienne brought within her own clothes in her bag. It is a black t-shirt and jeans, her hair was made in a ponytail on top of her head. During four years I watched Jude from afar, how she genuinely smiled at Aaden, how she educated him to be a respectful, fine boy, how they all had fun together. As the years passed, Jude turned into a more mature woman. Her skin remains young, and the shape of her curves are as they were before the Undersea had stolen her from me. Even so, I can see slight differences. It is not about aging, but about the responsibilities over her shoulders, and all the things she has been through. Undoubtedly a beautiful woman.</p><p>When Aaden had learned to talk enough to hold a conversation, I was so proud of him, telling me about his day with his mother. He surprised me then. “Mother tells me stories about you sometimes”, Aaden told me. “she tells me that she wants to believe that if I were to meet you, that father would love me as she loves me. Do you love me father?”. I held him close to my heart, affected by his words. “I love you, son”, I told him, and Aaden giggled with his face on my chest. One of the most beautiful sounds that I have ever heard.</p><p>“Do you want for us to arrest her, my king?”, a knight asks me.</p><p>“No”, I answer without taking my eyes from Jude and Aaden playing together. “But if Jude tries to leave Elfhame, send me word immediately!”</p><p>“Yes, my king!”</p><p>And I return to the brugh, to fulfill our royal duties by myself a night more.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>The Living Council starts tormenting me about my relationship with Jude Duarte. Why would I exile her, then bring her back with my child, one that no one knew about until they saw how much Aaden looks like me. I avert their questions as long as I can. Jude is not aware that Madoc is trying to take the throne from me, building an army, making questionable alliances. Rather than think about talking politics with her, I am eager to further discuss matters of the heart. Would she return, live here in Elfhame as a queen? She said she missed me when we were fighting, that she looked at our son and thought of me. Now Jude knows that it was never my plan to keep her away for so long, that I actually wanted to be married to her. How to solve this? If Jude chooses to stay, can I have hope? I hate her for making me this foolish.</p><p>Firstly I had allowed Jude to command me as she pleases. Secondly, I am thinking of building our marriage back again, when I should punish her for hiding Aaden from me. I wonder if this is how Madoc felt about Jude’s mother. I wonder how much worse my rage would be if I had found her living with another. No, I wouldn’t be furious enough to kill her, but probably more devastated, a helpless king with a broken heart. A long sigh leaves me. I miss her by my side, I miss her giving me commands.</p><p>I submerge myself in the tub’s warm water, holding my breath until I can’t anymore, then I rise, out of the tub, covering my body with my black robe. Feelings aside, I have to know if Jude will remain my queen, because we might face war soon, and she is a good strategist. I dry the excess of water from my hair with a towel, then return to my bedchamber. She is here, sitting in the armchair, causing my heart to skip a beat. Jude is wearing one of Taryn’s pink dresses; her arms are exposed, and the cleavage is very kind, almost to her navel. I swallow. I miss her.</p><p>Jude crosses her leg, an attempt of trying to be comfortable with me in <em>our</em> room.</p><p>“Taryn returned”, she tells me. “And started blurting out what I have missed these years. Such as Madoc’s attempts of having you killed, and how powerful you became, your magical bond with the Land and such”.</p><p>“If you stay, perhaps I could teach you”, I am already trying to have her close. Foolish Cardan! “You are the High Queen, I can feel how the Land respects you”.</p><p>She seems intrigued. My heart is pounding loudly, I can’t discern ire from hope.</p><p>“You only told me about the Court of Horns”, Jude points out.</p><p>“It is not like you let me tell you more, since you threw a knife at me”, I walk towards the living room, to find the wine on a shelf and pour us the drink. When I return, Jude is still here. Good. She accepts the cup, but doesn’t drink from it. “We avoided war right after you left, treating with Queen Orlagh”, I sit on the chair in front of her, and I cannot help the twist in my guts, the happiness of having Jude sitting on <em>her</em> chair, with me, in our room. “and ever since we had to deal with unhappy courts, those that assumed that the infamous cruel prince was too weak to be on the throne. They discovered that I am not”</p><p>“I see that you can take care of yourself”, Jude’s lips curves lightly, an almost unperceptive smirk.</p><p>“Jude, let me be in Aaden’s life more openly. Stay here with him-“</p><p>“You sent me into exile”, her voice is as cold as ice.</p><p>“It was a political plan, Jude!”, a growl escape me. “Like the one you used to plant a crown on my head without my consent!”</p><p>Jude slams her acorn cup on the low table and rises, her jaw sets.</p><p>“It was such a Cardan thing to do, I hate myself for forgetting who you were for a moment, for trusting you...”</p><p>I place my cup on the table as well, rising as angry as she is.</p><p>“So you can use me for your schemes, but I am not allowed to do the same?”, I say with disdain.</p><p>“What scheme? From what you told me, your plan was not for me to stay in the human realm. You failed to scheme, with your unhappy riddle!”</p><p>“Did I? Because it could be that your mortal mind was not capable enough to absorb the words. It was too much for you, so it was your own fault that you couldn’t return to Elfhame the moment I sent you away!”</p><p>“Ooooh, there we have it!”, Jude laughs hysterically. “Your hate for humans, <em>for me</em>. Of course you would accept marrying me, offer me power, if you were going to send me into exile and be rid of me. Even if there was ever a night that you wanted me, you hated me for doing so. Clever enough, do you need a round of applause?”</p><p>I did not realize how close we have become. Jude’s heavy breath on my face as she has to tilt her head up to meet my glare, her brows wrinkled in anger, the chestnut eyes fierce. I kiss her. Holding the back of her head with one hand, gripping her soft hair, and the other hand on her smooth, warm cheek. Jude stiffens a moment, holding her breath, then suddenly she kisses me back, parting her lips to let our tongues meet greedily. It makes me grunt, heat pooling in my stomach, my member already awakening.</p><p>Jude’s hands stroll my body, as mine does hers. Groping the fullness of her curves aggressively, pulling her closer, crashing our bodies as if we could merge together. Without heed, I undo the knot on the back of her dress, and the fabric slides down her body, while I put my mouth on her nipple, sucking bruises along her soft skin. Jude grips my hair, moaning lowly. How I dreamed of hearing her sweet voice again! I return to kiss her mouth, picking her up, to walk and lay her on bed. Jude help rid me of my robe. I kiss her wholly, and her breath hitches once my mouth reaches her slit. Desperate to have her, I push two fingers inside as my tongue circles her clit, groaning to this pressure on my fingers, and how slippery my villain is for me.</p><p>Pulling me to lay over her, Jude’s mouth crash on mine with hunger. She is beautiful. I hate her! I hate her for making me lonely, for not trying to find a way to return to me! I thrust into her at once, almost on edge, but I hold it in, and fuck her harder, deeper. Jude sucks my neck, hurting me, arousing me, letting her ire out in the most delicious way. Her nails opening wounds on my back, and I swear. She is an angry beast, biting my shoulder, my jaw, my lips. I taste my own blood, mad in lust. I stop briefly, turning Jude so she is all on fours. She arches her back once I am back inside her. Slapping her ass, gripping it, planting bruises as I thrust. Love and hate, all of me tearing my mind apart, leaving my heart under a storm of feelings. My tail coils around her ankle, and Jude turns her head to look at me. Her eyes are still angry, but her mouth keeps opening, letting moans escape her. I can see the same intensity of my feelings crossing her face, but most of all, I am making Jude feel that right now, <em>she is mine</em>. Jude tries not to scream, shuddering underneath me, as I let out loud groans, her name in between.</p><p>We lay side by side in silence, our breathing calming down.</p><p>“Stay”, I ask her again. “Jude, stay <em>with me</em>”</p><p>“How can I believe that you want me with you again?”, She starts sobbing, covering her face with her hands. My heart sinks painfully.</p><p>“Jude, I never stopped wanting you with me! For as long as I breathe, I don’t think I ever will”</p><p>When she nods, I cry out of relief. I hug her, and Jude lets me.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>“What happened to you? Did you have a fight with mommy?”, Aaden asks me.</p><p>When I dressed in front of the mirror after a bath, I was perplexed with the bruises along my body. The parts that my clothes couldn’t cover were still disturbing. If my swollen and cut lips could pass as if I had been to a fist fight, my purple neck definitely would give me away.  We are having lunch together – the whole family, including Jude’s siblings, niece and Heather. Vivienne chokes on her laugh, and Jude turns red in embarrassment. I left bruises on her as well, but most of those are hidden underneath her golden gown.</p><p>“I did”, I answer him, and give him a smile. “Your mother accepted my proposal for you both to stay here with me”</p><p>“Is it true, Jude?”, Vivienne asks, humor gone.</p><p>“Yes”, she answers, but still uncertain of her word.</p><p>“Finally!”, Taryn exhales. “We won’t see the High King weeping in the corners of the palace anymore”</p><p>I give her a warning glare, but Taryn wears a cheeky smile, and shrugs.</p><p>“What do you mean?”, Jude quirks a brow.</p><p>“We saw him crying”, Dhalia giggles beside Oak.</p><p>Taryn pets her daughter’s head.</p><p>“The High King gets emotional when he drinks too much, and would cry, missing his lover”, Taryn smirks to her twin. “Missing you”.</p><p>“Enough of it”, I growl at Taryn, and she shrinks with Dhalia. Then I take a deep sigh. “You may hear about my pitiful self later, Jude”, I rise and hold out my hand to her. “We have to face the scary Living Council, and present to them my wife – our queen”.</p><p>Jude’s cheek flush once again, but I don’t know if it is because of how I described her or if it is anxiety of regaining her title as ruler, this time not behind the shadows. Aaden watches us with a happy smile, and I wink at him. Jude rises, accepting my hand, then we link our arms.</p><p>“I left our bags ready, in case you wish to flee”, Vivienne tells Jude.</p><p>“Good”, she answers, and I feel nervous again. However, Jude turns to grin at me. “I might kill someone and be sent into exile again!”</p><p>Of course she would get under my skin. I give her a smug smile.</p><p>“Oh dear, I would rather fight you as we did last night”.</p><p>Satisfied with her lack of words and open mouth, I lead us away from the dining room. At last, we reign together.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Please, leave your thoughts at the comments, I love reading comments &lt;3<br/>It is a short story, but I hope you guys enjoyed it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>